THE LAKE PARTY!
by Niaki-chan
Summary: Well Honda had an idea and.. well.. read and revwe is all i can say......tha's all!!!


Discalimer: I do not own Yami, Honda, Bakura or Joey... That is all........I think...  
  
A/N: *Takes in a deep breath* All i can smell is that this fic will be lemony fresh!!^.^ MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!! but not in this chapter.... i think...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ In a Van (Near Sunset) ~  
  
* Niaki is driving, Lola (her cousin) in the passenger seat, Yami behind Niaki, Joey behind Lola, Honda behind Joey, and Bakura behind Yami *  
  
Lola: This is soooooooooo BORING!!! When are we gonna get to the cottage??  
  
Joey: ANd what are we gonna do??  
  
Niaki: We'll be there in a few minutes, and we'll be able to go swimming...  
  
Honda: Is it Private?^.^?^.^?  
  
Niaki: Duh!  
  
Honda: Well then let's go skinni dipping!!  
  
All guys but honda: o.o  
  
Joey: YA!! I'm In!!  
  
Bakura: I dont care.  
  
Honda: ^.^  
  
Joey: Yami? what b'out you?  
  
Yami: Shure...  
  
*Niaki and Lola look at eachother then the guys, then eachother. They start to talk in Italian*  
  
Guys: @.@  
  
Joey *whisper to Honda*: What are they saying??  
  
Honda *lost*: Beats me!  
  
Yami: *get's a headache by trying to understand the fas talk launguage of Italy*  
  
Bakura: ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZzzz......  
  
*Niaki and Lola stop talking*  
  
Niaki & Lola: Ok...  
  
Bakura: *wakes up* W-wh-wha??  
  
Joey and Honda: YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Lola *grows anmime fangs*: SHUT UP!!! please?  
  
~ The cottage (Sunset) ~  
  
*all the guys are in the water waiting*  
  
Niaki: Ohhhhhh. why do I have to go first???  
  
Lola: Beacuse Its your lake!! *pushes Niaki out the door*  
  
Bakura: COME ON!! ITS WARM!!  
  
Yami: YA! COME ON! WE DID IT!!  
  
Niaki: Well... I'm comming... * walks to the edge of the lake with only a towel on* ok.... *clears her throught, braces herself, takes a deep breath, and dropps the towel.*  
  
At that moment the sun just set and the colors of the sky reflected off the water.  
  
Guys but Yami: *start to whoop, howl and whistle at the sight.  
  
Yami: *blinks* Beutiful.......  
  
Niaki: *hears what Yami had said and blushes* Ok you can stop now! *walks in the water untill shoulder lenght. her Hair flowing in the water behind her like a long shadow.* Ok Lola! Your turn!!  
  
Lola: *screams* NOOOOO!!!  
  
Niaki: Well I did It!!  
  
Lola: WELL I DON'T CARE!!!!!  
  
*pphft! bubbles appear arround Honda*  
  
Yami, Joey, And Bakura: HONDA!! *they swim away from Honda and twards Niaki*  
  
Honda: WHAT!?!?!?!?  
  
Lola: I DON'T WANT TO COME IN!!!  
  
Niaki: WE AGRRED IN THE VAN!!!  
  
Lola: True..... *walks out of the cabin wrapped in a towel*  
  
Bakura: Just like Niaki did...  
  
Lola: NOPE! *takes off the towel, and under, she is wearing a bra and a thong*  
  
Joey: What's with the undergarments??  
  
Honda: If you don't take them off, then we'll have to strip you!!!  
  
Lola *sarcastic*: Strip Meh!!!  
  
Honda, Joey & Bakura: OK!!! *run out of the lake*  
  
Lola: *shealding her brown eyes* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! I was being sarchastic!!! Get back into the water!!!  
  
Joey: If we go back in, will you follow??  
  
Honda: Nude???  
  
Lola: Yes...  
  
* The guys go back in the water *  
  
Lola: OK...here I come....... *takes off her undergarments* I can't beleive I'm doing this! *dives in the water*  
  
Lola: Where the hell is my cousin??  
  
Joey: Ya, and where is Yami??  
  
Niaki: OVER HERE!!!!  
  
*they turn arround to see Yami doing a cannon ball off a water platform in the middle of the lake*  
  
Lola: Lemme do a dive!! *swims to the play form. Dose a back flip dive*  
  
All: *Claps*  
  
~ hour later of swimming ~  
  
Niaki: Stupid bugs!!! I'm getting out!!! *runs out of the water* come on! Unless you like Black flies!!^.^ *Niaki was followed by Lola, Joey, Yami, Bakura, and Honda.*  
  
~ inside ~  
  
Niaki: here! Take a towel each! *runs to the bathroom and pokes her head out the door* There's two more bathrooms downstairs, two upstairs, and one more in the master bed room! *and with that she closed the door and locked it*  
  
* Lola runs to the bathroom in the master bedroom Joey and Yami each take one upstairs, and Bakura and Honda take one each downstairs*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Niaki-cahn: Wht a short chappie!!^.^ i love short chappies... but the next ones will be longer... do't worry... there will be lemons!! no worrys!!^.^ MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Honda: *FART!!!*  
  
All: HONDA!!!!  
  
Honda: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!??? 


End file.
